


Secretos familiares

by RioluZX



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal Sex, Boruto top, Gay Sex, M/M, Naruto bottom, Oral Sex, Sex, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras perseguir a Urashiki para evitar que le hiciera daño a su padre, Boruto termina en el pasado encontrandose con un Naruto de su misma edad, sabiendo que debe cuidarlo decide quedarse cerca de el, aprovechando la oportunidad para conocerlo, sin embargo el pasado es mas aburrido de lo que espera, sin hambuguesas, sin videojuegos ni television debe buscar otros medios para divertirse, para su fortuna, su joven padre esta ahi para entretenerlo.Naruto x Konohamaru en capitulo 2 nyan :3
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

Secretos familiares

La vida de los ninja siempre está llena de cosas inesperadas, Boruto había escuchado eso de los mayores una y otra vez, sin embargo el siempre asumía que eso significaría una aventura más en su vida, no estuvo del todo equivocado, presenció animales monstruosos robar chakra, serpientes gigantes, seres artificiales más habilidosos que muchos de los que había conocido, realmente podía hacer una larga lista de cosas inusuales que había enfrentado, sin embargo, la que estaría en su lista desde hoy y para siempre sería el momento que vivía actualmente, en un incidente que involucraba la vida de su padre tuvo que hacer guardia con su sensei Sasuke, no se quejaba realmente en ese entonces, adoraba pasar tiempo con él, sin embargo cuando llego el enemigo ambos se vieron envueltos en una situación que no entendía del todo, por perseguir a Urashiki, aquel hombre que atentaba contra su padre pero que había ido por otra cosa, una especie de tortuga la cual los envolvió en una luz, lo siguiente fue que se encontraba en la Konoha del pasado, que había encontrado a su padre espiando a una chicas con su sensei Jiraiya y antes de darse cuenta, estaba conviviendo con la versión joven de su padre, al inicio no se quejaba, incluso era divertido averiguar qué tanto de lo que decía él era mentira, mejor dicho, lo estaba conociendo en verdad pues él no sabía que era su hijo, en cuanto a lo que no disfrutaba de ello era tener a su padre pegado a su lado, que este lo vigilara lo entendía, era su misión pero también exageraba al punto que lo arrastraba a todos lados, incluso una vez tuvo que golpearlo en la cara cuando quiso ir a orinar y este se había asomado por la puerta, soltó un suspiro sintiendo que eso era karma, quería tener tiempo con su padre pero no así, menos cuando este era un niño de su edad, aunque sin duda lo que más extrañaba eran sus videojuegos, ya no tenía con que entretenerse en las noches y no estaba su maestro para ayudarlo con eso.

-Debe tener algo divertido aquí-gruño mientras revisaba los cajones de la habitación de Naruto, solo tenía unos leves momentos de libertad pues este había ido al baño, sin embargo su frustración iba creciendo a medida que no encontraba más que mangas de personajes cómicos o revistas ninjas, a los minutos se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados pensando que aún de niño su padre era un amargado, es decir, él vivía solo, por lo cual debía tener algún secreto que pudiera aprovechar a su favor, más que nada para no comer otra vez ramen 3 veces al día.

Debajo del colchón, entre sus ropas sucias, simplemente no encontraba nada, cuando iba a rendirse fue que sintió una madera crujir de un modo distinto, volvió a pisarla notando que estaba suelta, reviso que Naruto no hubiera salido aún y la quito sonriendo ampliamente, revistas con mujeres desnudas, era lógico si lo pensaba bien, ¿de qué otro modo visualizaba un cuerpo femenino atractivo al hacer el jutsu sexy?, las sacó pensando que podría molestar a su joven padre con ellas, más bien conseguir una comida decente pero al hacerlo encontró algo más al fondo de ese escondite, lo sujeto en sus manos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, una sonrisa maliciosa poco a poco se formó en su rostro mientras comenzaba a formular una mejor idea de divertirse, el sonido de la puerta del baño lo alertó, volvió a dejar la tabla donde estaba pero guardo todas las otras cosas en su mochila sabiendo que le servirían más tarde.

-Okey, vamos a salir-dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación haciendo que el rubio apartara la mirada de un manga que fingía leer -¿Por qué me miras a si ttebayo?-murmuro inclinando la cabeza confuso pues había un brillo de picardía en esos ojos.

-Por nada, solo pensé en invitarte a comer ramen ttebasa-respondió a lo que Naruto no dudo en sujetar su mano para jalarlo diciendo que se dieran prisa, Boruto sonrió de lado mientras se dejaba guiar, ya tendría tiempo para planear que hacer con el pequeño secreto que encontró de su padre y más aún, como sacarle provecho.

Comer ramen en Ichiraku, dar unas vueltas por la aldea, intentar no reírse de los patéticos intentos de su joven padre por impresionar a Sakura, sentir vergüenza ajena por lo tímida y cobarde que era su madre para no poder establecer más de dos palabras con su padre, agradeció cuando finalmente el sol comenzó a ocultarse a lo lejos, no había señal de Urashiki, asumía que entonces ese hombre aún no llegaría a esa época del tiempo pues su sensei ocultó en las sombras no daba señal de estar alterado, teniendo que soportar otra cena de ramen suspiro aliviado cuando cayó la noche, tras un baño ambos se encontraba acostados, Naruto en su cama con su pijama puesta mientras el por no tener más ropas usaba su playera y ropa interior, acomodado sobre un futon las luces estaban apagadas, aun así la brillante luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana era iluminación suficiente, mientras su joven padre parloteaba hasta quedar sin aire Boruto pensaba en cómo usar lo que encontró a su favor, claro, podía callarse pero eso no tendría nada de divertido, además, si se metía en problemas a lo máximo solo tendría que irse de ese pequeño apartamento.

-Y entonces resultó ser un chico, te juro que era más lindo que Sakura ttebayo-se reía suavemente de esa incómoda experiencia que tuvo en una de sus misiones más intensa, su acompañante lo observaba con una sonrisa, esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar pero mientras tanto disfrutaba la plática-Por cierto, ya te dije que me gusta Sakura, ¿tú tienes pareja?-cuestiono viéndolo con un claro interés en sus ojos, fue esa misma expresión la que hizo a Boruto tener una idea de cómo pasarla bien esa noche.

-Sí, tengo novio ttebasa-afirmo sin vergüenza alguna.

-Dirás novia- le intento corregir pero por como el rubio lo miraba con toda calma supo que no había error en lo que dijo-¿T-Tienes un novio ttebayo?-susurro mientras su rostro comenzaba a mostrar sorpresa por tales palabras.

-Sí, ¿es problema?-cuestiono fingiendo sonar molesto a lo que Naruto apresurado negaba con la cabeza, Boruto se río suavemente por esa actitud, moviendo su mano en un gesto que se relajará observó cómo su joven padre lo observaba fijamente como si dudara en hablar.

-Entonces, a ti te gusta tu besarte con hombres-murmuro como si aún estuviera en conflicto con aquella revelación de su nuevo amigo.

-Hago más que besar hombres ttebasa-respondió con una pícara expresión en su rostro que provoco un sonrojo en el contrario-Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca has besado a un hombre-bufo sin poder creerse eso por un solo segundo.

-S-Solo una vez ttebayo-admitió mientras se rascaba la mejilla recordando algo avergonzado su primer pero accidental beso con su compañero de equipo.

-¿Te gusto?-Boruto no obtuvo respuesta y no la necesito, ver como las mejillas de su joven padre se enrojecían hablaban por el-Jeje lo tomaré como un si-sonrió mientras disfrutaba el silencio, por como Naruto lo miraba y luego desviaba la mirada era claro que quería preguntar algo, estaba cayendo en su trampa de un modo muy fácil a decir verdad, casi no era divertido pues picar la curiosidad de su padre solo tomo unas palabras.

-Y dime.....tú y ese hombre ¿son?-murmuro juntando sus dedos para explicar a qué se refería cosa que lo hizo reír.

-¿Novios?, claro que no, es mi maestro-negó a lo cual noto como parecía relajarse un poco-Pero eso no significa que no lo pasemos bien juntos- añadió elevando sus cejas a modo de dar claro a qué se refería.

-¿Acaso tú?-cuestiono y por como sonrió antes de asentir Naruto supo que ese joven tenía más experiencia de lo que creía, apretó suavemente sus sábanas, pensaba dar por terminado el tema pero la curiosidad fue más grande-Y.... ¿cómo es ttebayo?-cuestiono a lo que Boruto alzo su ceja, cuando el rubio señaló hacia su entrepierna no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-Lo tiene enorme ttebasa-dijo con orgullo intentando dar una idea de su tamaño con sus manos, haciendo que la mirada de su joven padre se abriera de golpe por ello-Apenas me caía en la boca la primera vez, puede lucir frío o serio, pero cuando se excita es un animal, como si todo lo que reprimiera fuera libre y solo pensara en follarte-relataba sin poder evitar que un tono lujurioso y candente acompañaran sus palabras, aún recordaba la primera vez con su maestro y lo mucho que tuvo que planear para seducirlo.

-¿Te la metió ttebayo?-cuestiono mientras sentía como por cada detalle que este le daba un calor iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

-No me pude sentar en tres días después de que lo hizo, aún recuerdo bien como me arremetía, hay veces que no me creo pude con todo eso ttebasa-respondió sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo pues su sensei no fue nada suave con él, aun así le había encantado, si no tuviera a Mitsuki sin duda intentaría algo con su Sasuke sensei, pues podía apostar que lo había hecho más veces con el que con su propia esposa.

-Eres un pervertido-bufo el rubio mientras Boruto sonreía orgulloso de esas palabras, noto como su joven padre se encogía suavemente en su lugar, esa era la señal que esperaba.

-Puede ser, pero tú estás duro ahora, ¿verdad?-cuestiono guiñándole un ojo en señal de victoria cuando este tartamudeo sin poder negarlo -Créeme, no eres el único-mencionó quitándose las sabanas, dejando en evidencia un bulto marcado en los boxers que usaba para dormir.

-B-Boruto, yo no soy-titubeo Naruto viendo como este se subía a su cama, sentándose a los pies de está viéndolo con una sonrisa seductora, noto como tenía algo en manos y se sentó de golpe, su rostro se puso pálido al reconocerlo y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

-Encontré tu juguete especial, parece que no soy el único pervertido aquí ttebasa-sonrió enseñando el consolador que había encontrado esa mañana en aquel escondite, uno de tamaño adulto, largo de color rojo y con venas marcadas al igual que un par de bolas en la base, Naruto sujeto las sabanas y se cubrió con estas sin querer enfrentar al rubio que seguramente le había perdido el respeto o algo peor-Hey, está bien, estás en confianza-susurro Boruto gateando lentamente hacia él.

-Y-Yo-gimoteo mientras las sabanas eran retiradas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el rubio estuvo frente a él, lo empujó suavemente haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre él.

-Seguro piensas en alguien cuando juegas con esto, ¿en quién lo haces?-pregunto mientras sacudía aquel pene falso en el rostro del rubio, este desvió la mirada sonrojado sin querer responder pero Boruto sabia la respuesta -¿Sasuke?-susurro viendo como los ojos de su joven padre se abrían de sorpresa.

-¡No!, l-lo conseguí por curiosidad, yo no.....yo-no pudo seguir hablando cuando uno de los dedos de Boruto se apoyó en sus labios, indicando que no hablara más mientras su otra mano le quitaba aquel gorro que usaba para dormir.

-Te gusta-más que una pregunta fue una declaración, una que Naruto intento negar pero no pudo, los dedos de Boruto acariciaba suavemente sus labios antes de deslizarse a su mejilla -Por eso quieres que vuelva tanto, quieres que sea tuyo....quieres ser suyo-el tono suave y relajante que estaba empleando evitaba que 

-Pero, qué tal si yo a él.....no tengo nada de bueno-murmuro sabiendo bien que había algo muy mal en él, la bestia en su interior era la prueba, estaba seguro de que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo que todos en esa aldea, que era un monstruo.

-Eres hermoso Naruto-aquellas simples palabras hicieron que sus pensamientos se detuviera, volteo a mirar al rubio sobre él, sintiendo como acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos las marcas de sus mejillas -Eres fuerte, confiable, un gran amigo para todo y más aún, nunca te rindes, es exactamente eso lo que te hace el hombre perfecto para cualquiera-Naruto pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse levemente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dijo un cumplido?, ¿qué veía su lado bueno?.....¿qué le decía que era hermoso?, sin darse cuenta era algo que necesitaba y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-B-Boruto-gimoteo viendo cómo se inclinaba hacia él, sabía que iba a hacer, debía detenerlo, simplemente debía hacerlo pero su cuerpo no reacciono, solamente dejo que eso ocurriera.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron una descarga recorrió sus cuerpos por ello, Boruto por el simple morbo de estar besando a su padre en su juventud, sabía bien que estaba por cometer incesto al igual que tenía presente que una oportunidad como esa nunca más sucedería, con ello en mente sus manos se movieron para ayudarle, una sujetaba el rostro de Naruto, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, pidiéndole que se relajará mientras la otra lentamente iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa de dormir, poco a poco sintió como Naruto le correspondía, pequeños suspiros escapaban de sus labios, intentando moverlos con los suyos y al quitar el ultimo botón un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, la mano de Boruto masajeo lentamente el pecho de su joven padre, su abdomen, delineó con sus dedos cada una de esas zonas sintiendo lo cálido que era, se mantenía en forma a pesar de tanto ramen, los ejercicios mostraban sus resultados, sus dedos atraparon suavemente uno de sus pezones, apretándolo suavemente, sintiendo como se endurecía, gemidos salían de la boca de Naruto y este aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro de esta, acariciando la suya, viendo como este temblaba pero no se detenía, saboreó hasta el último segundo la boca de su joven padre antes de separarse, viendo como este respiraba agitado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se relamió los labios por tal escena, por como los ojos de él no podían apartarse de los suyos sabía que este lo había disfrutado.

-No estuvo mal ¿verdad?-sonrió viendo complacido como su joven padre tocaba sus labios aún sin creer lo ocurrido-Puedo ver cuánto te gusto ttebasa-añadió cuando al empujar su rodilla esta hizo un suave contacto con la entrepierna alzada del rubio.

-Ahh-un gemido escapo de sus labios, música para los oídos de Boruto que termino de retirarle aquella camisa de dormir, se inclinó para besar su cuello, su pecho y abdomen, dejando suaves caricias en esas zonas escuchándolo suspirar, era una clara señal de que lo disfrutaba, tomo su tiempo al succionar uno de los pezones, escuchando como este soltaba un gemido más agudo, sujetando sus hombros pero sin la fuerza para alejarlo, sabía que ya lo tenía en su poder.

-No necesitaras más esto ttebasa-dijo de un modo seductor mientras sujetaba el elástico de aquel pantalón, deslizándolo lentamente disfrutaba ver como su joven padre no se resistía, más bien elevaba la cadera para ayudarle, el pene erecto de este quedo expuesto y Boruto se relamió los labios pues su joven padre no estaba nada mal, alzo las piernas de este para quitar toda esa prenda, arrojándola lejos de su alcance y algo llamo bastante su atención-Oh vaya, miren estas-sonrió dándole una fuerte nalgada al rubio que tembló por ello, su padre tenía un muy buen trasero, no solo era suave sino que también algo grande consecuencia de solo comer ramen.

-No....Boru-gimoteo por como este masajeaba sus nalgas con toda libertad, sus manos las apretaron y sin aviso las separaron provocando que sus mejillas ardieran con fuerza al estar expuesto de tal manera, desnudo y con las piernas alzadas se encontraba a la merced de ese joven que apenas conocía, aun así, lo tenía más excitado que nadie en su vida por tal atrevimiento.

-Estas abierto, ¿te lo metes diario?-cuestiono viendo excitado la entrada anal de su joven padre, aquel agujero se encontraba ya de por si levemente rojo y algo dilatado, una señal de que recibía aquel objeto constantemente, ver como este asentía lo hizo arder más en deseo, ensalivo uno de sus dedos y suavemente lo metió en aquel orificio, escuchando esta vez un agudo gemido de placer en señal de que ese cálido pasaje estaba acostumbrado a los estímulos-¿Cómo te preparas?-cuestiono pues estaba seguro que no había lubricante alguno en ese lugar.

-Mis clones-admitió respirando agitado por aquellas caricias a su interior, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por los simples toques que este le daba-Hago que me toquen ahí, otros me dan lamidas o usan algo de jabón-siguió soltando un gemido más fuerte cuando un segundo dedo ingreso, obligándolo a aferrarse a las sabanas para soportar tales estímulos.

-Que pervertido-murmuro sin poder evitar disfrutar tal honestidad, sujetando sus caderas no lo dejo reaccionar y lo volteo, dejándolo boca abajo antes de sujetar su trasero obligándolo a que lo alzara-Entonces, vamos a hacerlo como te gusta-sonrió relamiéndose los labios mientras Naruto al observar aquel gesto sobre su hombro sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-E-Espera, no sé si ¡¡ahhh!!-un grito de sorpresa escapo de sus labios cuando la lengua de Boruto hizo contacto con su entrada, aquel húmedo apéndice comenzando a moverse superficialmente, generándole escalofríos que eran más intensos que cuando sus clones lo hacían, saber que era ese joven quien provocaba tales espasmos le hacía temblar, sus mejillas le ardían, su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras que cada succión en su zona anal lo hacía gemir con fuerza, estaba perdiendo el control, estaba siendo sometido y su pene comenzaba a expulsar gotas de placer ante tal pensamiento.

-"Esta demasiado limpio, con razón se tardaba en el baño"-pensaba Boruto mientras seguía saboreando aquel agujero, la idea de su padre metiéndose dedos en la bañera le hizo mover su lengua más rápido, presionando logró introducirla en aquel agujero, deslizándose para saborear las paredes anales de su joven padre mientras una marca húmeda se formaba en su bóxer en señal de excitación.

-B-Boruto.....Ohh-los gemidos de placer de Naruto comenzaban a resonar en la habitación, se aferró a una de las almohadas si creer que estuvieran lamiendo su trasero, más aún que lo disfrutara tanto, sus clones no se comparaban, movió su mano dispuesto a masturbarse pero entonces aquel torrente de placer se detuvo -¿Uh?-gimoteo volteando a ver al joven que se había alejado, suplicando que este no fuera a arrepentirse y dejarlo en ese estado se acercó a él gateando, sujetando su brazo para pedirle que siguiera pero en su lugar solo vio como este le extendía su juguete sexual.

-Métetelo-aquella orden hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran de sobre manera-Quiero verte ttebasa-añadió con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, tragando saliva lo sujeto en sus manos sintiendo como su propio agujero se contraía al querer más estímulos, sintiendo como Boruto lo besaba suavemente y le daba una nalgada animándolo a que lo hiciera.

Con su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza Naruto comenzó a lamer ese consolador frente a su acompañante, aun cuando lo usaba a diario siempre se preparaba bien, lo lubricaba y a cada segundo no podía evitar el pensamiento de que se lo estaba chupando a alguien, más aún que Boruto lo estuviera observando hacia su pene palpitar en señal de excitación, su ardor aumento cuando este se quitó su playera, sus dedos le cosquillearon, quería tocar ese pecho frente a él, sentir que tan firme era ese joven, abrazarlo y sentir como sus pieles se frotaban, quería sentir el tacto con un verdadero hombre, noto como este iba a quitarse el bóxer y su corazón latió más rápido de emoción.

-Espera-dijo haciendo que este se detuviera en el acto, Naruto se bajó de la cama poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para separar sus piernas, quería hacerlo el mismo, dejó el consolador de lado, sujeto el elástico de esos boxers notando la mancha húmeda en la parte del frente, los deslizo hacia abajo y no pudo evitar impresionarse cuando el pene erecto de Boruto salió rebotando, tragó saliva por eso, por algún motivo sentía que lo tenía más grande que él y eso le excitaba.

-¿Te gusta la vista ttebasa?-cuestiono mientras sacudía suavemente su miembro erecto frente a su joven padre, este asintió mientras no pudo evitar gemir cuando lo froto en su rostro, el masculino aroma de su hombría, las hormonas agitadas de ambos era una fragancia que nubló el pensamiento de Naruto, apoyo el consolador en el suelo, se puso de cuclillas sobre él, haciendo que apuntara directamente a su ano y sabiendo que lo observaba comenzó a descender.

-Ahhh.....mmm-gimoteo temblando cuando las presiones obligaron a su agujero a abrirse, dejar ingresar la punta de ese objeto plástico, temblando por ello, aun así no era suficiente, respiró profundo, se obligó a relajarse y entonces comenzó a descender por todo el largo, soltando un grito cuando perdió el balance y terminó empleándose de golpe.

-Wow, hasta la base de una, se ve que estás muy acostumbrado-sonrió Boruto mientras se masturbaba suavemente con aquella escena, se relamía los labios al ver la expresión de placer de su joven padre, un claro reflejo de que estaba disfrutando eso, más cuando se levantó para volver a sentarse, soltando un gemido que solamente hizo que Boruto moviera más rápido su mano.

-Boru.....Boruto-gemía su nombre mientras comenzaba a moverse cada vez más rápido, su corazón latía acelerado, con cada movimiento de su cuerpo el placer solamente crecía, jamás pensó hacer algo como eso frente a alguien, solo frente a sus clones pero ahora la situación era más candente, tanto al punto que estaba más sensible, su pene rebotaba erecto de arriba a abajo con sus movimientos, intentaba guiar ese juguete a su punto especial, ese que lo hacía montarlo cada noche sin control y gritar de placer, Boruto supo que necesitaría algo más que su mano para acabar, para su suerte tenía algo perfecto frente a él.

-Ya que te gusto tanto la vista, estoy seguro te encantará el sabor-susurro levantándose para apoyar su pene erecto en el rostro de Naruto, observando complacido como este abría su boca para él, una oferta que no iba a desperdiciar, sacudiendo su hombría la guio hacia aquella cálida cavidad, sintiendo con gusto como una gran cantidad de saliva comenzaba a rodearla a medida que empujaba más y una sonora chupada resonó en el lugar.

-"¿Que estoy haciendo?"-pensaba Naruto sin entender cómo podía llegar a esa situación, desnudo frente a un extraño, montando su mayor secreto frente a él, chupando su pene como si estuviera hambriento, él no era así, él no era un pervertido, ocasionalmente tenía fantasías con Sasuke o su sensei pero.....le gustaba, los movimientos que hacia eran una prueba de eso, le gustaba estar así con alguien más, le encantaba poder saborear a un hombre de verdad y no a sus clones, tener a alguien que estuviera ahí para enseñarle lo que era el placer de estar con su mismo sexo -"Boruto....sabe tan bien"-gimoteo dándole una fuerte succión mientras sujetaba sus caderas, queriendo evitar que este se alejara mientras movía su cabeza más y más rápido, finalmente tragando toda su hombría, su nariz hundiéndose en los vellos rubios de la base, inhalando con gusto la excitante fragancia de este mientras montaba más rápido su consolador.

-Ahhh....Naruto....¡¡mmm!!-gruño mientras le daba una fuerte estocada, sintiendo gustoso como llegaba a su garganta, sujetando su cabeza para que no se alejara, comenzó a meter y sacar el mismo su pene erecto, marcando el ritmo de aquella chupada, golpeando con sus bolas el mentón de su joven padre, escuchando sus gemidos de placer ahogados mientras la habitación se sentía cada vez más caliente.

-"Boruto.....Boruto"-su mente estaba nublada por los constantes estímulos en su cuerpo, las estocadas que recibía su boca, los estímulos en su zona anal, estaba enloqueciendo, jamás había sentido tanto placer, saliva caía de su boca, gotas de placer de su pene, fueron solo cosa de minutos que tantos estímulos hicieran que perdiera la batalla-¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo ahogado dejándose caer hasta la base de su consolador, llevándolo hasta lo más profundo de él eyaculado con fuerza en el suelo, manchando este y en parte los pies de Boruto, quedándose quieto en su lugar, sintiendo como era más fuerte que cualquier orgasmo que hubiera tenido antes, babeando del gusto mientras un sabor distinto llenaba su boca que era arremetida sin piedad.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-el rugido de placer de Boruto resonó en cada parte de ese lugar, metiendo su pene hasta la garganta del rubio su pene se hinchó antes de eyacular en esta, llenándola de su semen caliente y espeso que Naruto se veía obligado a tragar, sacando la lengua de placer no podía creer que se estaba descargando en la boca de su joven padre, aun así se sentía tan bien que nos podía detenerse, libero hasta la última gota de semen antes de soltar su cabeza, viendo como este no se movía, lo miraba sonrojado y Boruto supo que lo había disfrutado, lentamente saco su dureza para manchar su rostro con los últimos chorros, viéndolo toser suavemente con algunas gotas de semen cayendo de su boca, se relamió los labios de gusto pues esa escena lo hizo mantenerse erecto

-Boruto-llamo su nombre agitado mientras sentía como sus piernas ya no tenían fuerzas, el rubio sonrió mientras se ponía a su altura, sus ojos azules se encontraron y ambos se acercaron para besarse, las manos de Naruto sujetaron con fuerza los hombros de su acompañante, sintiendo como este sujetaba su cadera y lo levantaba, dejándolo acostado en la cama donde sus lenguas se acariciaban sin control, compartiendo el sabor de la esencia masculina de Boruto, la saliva de ambos mezclándose y escurriéndose entre sus labios, ambos meciendo sus caderas entre sí, sus pieles al más minino roce generando una ardiente sensación, sujetando el consolador metido en el interior de Naruto suavemente lo comenzó a retirar, viendo complacido como este gemía, temblaba hasta que finalmente salió dejándolo de lado, separó las piernas del rubio para colocarse entre ellas, sujeto sus tobillos alzándolos para tener una mejor vista de su entrada dilatada, sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado al saber que tendría sexo con su propio padre, con una versión más joven y atractiva de él mientras que Naruto tenía la mirada nublada en el deseo de ser tomado por otro hombre.

-¿Listo para algo real ttebasa?-cuestiono mientras frotaba su propio pene erecto en la entrada abierta de este.

-Hazlo....Follame ttebayo-suplico sin poder callar más sus deseos, deseando experimentar hasta el final aquello que ese joven le provocaba, cuando este presiono intento relajarse, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mordió sus labios cuando la punta ingresó, sintió como estaba siendo invadido, su pasaje anal estimulado y cuando comenzó a entrar el resto dejó salir su voz-¡Ahh Boruto!-gimoteo sintiendo como este se iba deslizando cada vez más profundo, la fricción de esa hombría contra sus paredes anales, su calor, su dureza y como palpitaba hacían que fuera mucho más placentero que aquel objeto, sintiendo la gran diferencia de algo real no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando este movió sus caderas, arremetiéndolo de golpe y clavándose en un rápido movimiento en él.

-Ya está todo, no fue difícil-susurro con un tono lujurioso, sintiendo como ese interior se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de él, las piernas de su joven padre temblaban por la sensación, un hilo de saliva caía por su boca mientras Boruto se deleitaba con la vista de su pene erecto metido hasta la base en ese cálido interior-Ahh..... ¿cómo se siente?-le pregunto saliendo lentamente, dejando la mitad dentro para así volver a empujar arrancándole un fuerte grito a su joven padre.

-Increíble ttebayo-respondió viéndolo con una expresión inundada de placer, temblando al recibir una estocada más fuerte por sus palabras, todo su cuerpo se tensó por ello, uno tras otros aquellos movimientos fueron aumentando, pronto todo signo de dolor fue opacado, un torrente de placer estaba comenzando a inundarlo y los gemidos de placer de Naruto inundaban la habitación. 

-Eso es, déjate ir, solo disfruta ttebasa-las palabras de Boruto hacían un eco en la mente del rubio, haciendo que cada rastro de vergüenza se evaporara de su mente, dejando nada más que el deseo presente en su mente y siendo escapado de su boca por medio de eróticos sonidos.

La cama comenzó a rechinar por los fuertes movimientos de ambos, el sonido de las bolas de Boruto al impactar las nalgas de Naruto resonaba, una señal de que estaba profundamente conectado a él, tomándolo con todo lo que tenía y la respuesta eran los gemidos de éxtasis que salían del rubio, la mente de Naruto estaba nublada, todo le daba vueltas, solamente podía ver al joven frente a él, tantas veces que imaginó estar con un hombre, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, incluso su sensei pervertido, sin embargo no era ninguno de ellos con quien compartía su cama, era ese joven de cabellos dorados, alguien que conocía hace menos de una semana pero que sentía una conexión más profunda que ninguno, cada golpe en su interior generaba una descarga placentera, cada simple caricia le hacía olvidar todo momento amargo en su vida, miradas de odio, repulsión, palabras donde le hacían pensar que siempre estaría solo, pero aun así ese joven estaba ahí, estaba teniendo sexo con él, acariciándolo como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, diciendo su nombre en señal de que solo pensaba en él y eso hacía el cuerpo de Naruto arder en deseos de más, gritando sin control su nombre cuando el pene de este se deslizo hasta tocar esa zona que le hacía sentir iba a explotar.

-¡Boruto!-aquel grito desesperado fue señal de que había tocado su próstata, escucharlo decir su nombre de tal manera solamente lo excitaba más, observar las expresiones de placer en su joven padre y esa mirada azulada nublada por el placer, saber que era el causante de todo eso era un afrodisíaco que lo obligaba a mover sus caderas más rápido, reclamar como suyo ese estrecho interior, mostrar que le pertenecía a él- Bésame-Naruto suplicó extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, Boruto se sonrojo pues jamás espero que este se entregara de tal manera, sin detenerse se inclinó para volver a saborear sus labios, sus lenguas encontrándose en un apasionado acto, sus cuerpos apegándose más a cada segundo mientras el ardor de sus cuerpos se volvía una pasión asfixiante.

-Ahhh....estas tan estrecho-gruño pues sentía esas paredes anales apretarlo sin control alguno, ocasionando que al momento de salir la fricción fuera más intensa-Te gusta ¿verdad?, ¿te encanta como te hago mío Naruto?-gruño de un modo lujurioso, sujetando sus caderas lo cargo en brazos, lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que se aferrara a él, notando como movía sus piernas queriendo evitar que se alejara, que se quedara unido a él.

-Si....me gusta-confeso sin poder contenerlo más, todo su control e inhibición se había desvanecido con cada caricia que ese joven le daba -¡Me gustan los penes ttebayo!-grito en alto mientras se entregaba totalmente, deseando que Boruto lo tomara una y otra vez, llenará su cuerpo de placer y solamente lo hiciera pensar en él.

-Naruto.....voy a-sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando este volvió a besarlo, una humedad en su abdomen le hizo saber que este también se acercaba, el pene erecto de Naruto atrapado entre ambos chorreaba sin control alguno, dispuesto a mostrarle el placer de un hombre dirigió sus estocadas únicamente a ese punto de placer de su joven padre, gotas de placer escapando de su propio pene, humedeciendo ese pasaje para aumentar su velocidad ocasionado que el rubio en sus brazos se aferrara más a él.

-¡¡Boruto!!-grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el nombre del causante de tanto placer, su cuerpo de puso tenso, su entrada se cerró con firmeza alrededor de la hombría de este y entonces alcanzó nuevamente un orgasmo, eyaculando con fuerza entre ambos sentía que iba a desmayarse de la intensa sensación, su semen saliendo en una gran cantidad manchando el abdomen de ambos, sintiendo como en una última estocada su amante se clavó en su interior sin piedad, llegando lo más profundo en su interior antes de descargarse también.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir palabra alguna, solamente gemidos salían de sus labios mientras dejaban el placer del intenso orgasmo recorrer sus cuerpos, Boruto gruñía de placer con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su joven padre, sintiendo su pene hincharse mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de semen en el interior del rubio, escuchando con gusto como este respiraba agitado por tal sensación, sus piernas rodeaban su cadera evitando que se alejara, queriendo que se vaciara en su interior y Boruto no pensaba hacerlo, pues en esos momentos estaba marcándolo como suyo al igual que deja pequeñas marcas en la piel que tenía a su alcance, Naruto por otro lado sentía que se encontraba ebrio por las fuertes sensaciones en su cuerpo, las marcas de los besos de aquel joven aún le ardían, sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza alguna, sentir como esa cálida sustancia manchaba su interior era tanto extraño como agradable, algo que le hacía acurrucarse al rubio que aún lo sujetaba dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo se relajó, recibió con gusto cada caricia y afecto que este daba, sintiéndose complacido por ello pues nunca se había sentido así, querido, deseado, no era el contenedor de un monstruo, en esos momentos era otro joven más que había experimentado uno de los mayores placeres de su corta vida, aquellos brazos lo rodearon, ambos cayeron en la cama buscando regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones, Naruto se abrazó al pecho de quien había sido su amante sintiéndose bastante feliz en esos momentos, realmente agradecía que se hubiera quedado con él.

-Felicidades, tuviste tu primera experiencia sexual con un hombre-sonrió acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, sintiendo como este se frotaba en su pecho por tales palabras acurrucándose en el mientras sus respiraciones se iban relajando-¿Qué tal se sintió?-cuestiono cuando este elevo su mirada hacia él, noto una sonrisa seductora en su rostro mientras se levantaba para permanecer sentado en sus piernas.

-Otra vez-dijo tomándolo por sorpresa, Boruto podía jurar que veía corazones en los ojos de su joven padre mientras notaba que este volvía a estar erecto-Espero no estés cansado, porque quiero seguir por mucho mucho más ttebayo-declaró apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su amante, levantándose lentamente de su pene para dejarse caer con fuerza, gimiendo de gusto pues podía sentir claramente como esa hombría en su interior comenzaba a ponerse dura nuevamente, mostrando que aún tenía energía de sobras para reafirmar sus gustos sexuales.

-Acepto el desafío ttebasa-sonrió Boruto dispuesto a satisfacerlo totalmente, enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre complacer hombres hasta el punto de que su joven padre solo pudiera pensar en ello, mientras los gemidos de ambos llenaban el lugar y sus cuerpos se mecían en sincronía, Boruto no podía negar que ahora sabia más de su padre al igual que agradecía haber hurgado en sus cosas, después de todo, había conseguido lo que quería.

Una noche placenteramente divertida.

Cuando el día siguiente llegó Boruto se despertó soltando un amplio suspiro de placer, se sentía bastante pegajoso y la causa de eso estaba dormido junto a él, apegado a su pecho estaba su padre durmiendo, sonrió por aquella vista, la sábana estaba en el suelo dejando sus cuerpos desnudos expuesto, aún se podía ver como gotas de semen salían del trasero de su padre, una evidencia de la noche anterior y un orgullo para él, debería preocuparse por las consecuencias, eso lo tenía claro pero por otro el aún no había desaparecido, así que podía asumir que todo saldría bien y no había alterado el futuro, suavemente acarició su mejilla, sin creer que ese joven tan atractivo y energético se volvería un viejo tan gruñón, por otro lado quizás ya tenía idea de que tenía a su padre así y se hacía una idea de cómo ayudarlo cuando volviera al futuro, unos minutos después finalmente Naruto comenzó a abrir sus ojos notando al joven observándolo con una cariñosa mirada que hizo su corazón palpitar de felicidad.

-Buenos días Boruto-le saludo mientras soltaba un bostezo, cuando despertó un poco más vio a su alrededor, el estado de ambos demostró que eso no fue un simple sueño, sin embargo estaba bien con eso, le había gustado y la prueba era que se acercó para besar a su ahora amante.

-Bastante buenos, ¿qué tal tú?-sonreía por como este se frotaba cariñosamente contra él, todo parecía indicar que le había quitado un peso de encima al igual que algo de estrés durante su apasionada noche.

-Agradezco no seas tan grande como ese consolador, sino no podría caminar ttebayo-respondió de modo burlón mientras el rubio le estiraba la mejilla por tales palabras.

-Pues bien que lo disfrutaste ttebasa-le recordó a lo que este se rasco la nuca algo apenado, había perdido cuantas veces lo hicieron anoche, solo recordaba que en un punto lo tuvo contra la ventana arremetiéndolo y cubriendo su boca para que nadie escuchara como gemía.

-Hey, no es mi culpa que se sienta muy bien-se excusó mientras Boruto se reía suavemente de sus palabras, noto como gateaba hasta el final de la cama y sujetaba su consolador -¿Crees que esta noche se pueda repetir?, quiero ver como tú lo usas esta vez ttebayo-le pidió mientras tales palabras hicieron que el pene de Boruto palpitara en señal de excitación por tal propuesta.

-¿Por qué esperar?, además necesitamos un baño ttebasa-sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama, ya tendrían tiempo después para limpiar todo ese desastre, tenía un deber primero y ese era complacer a su joven padre-¿Que dices?-le propuso extendiendo su mano hacia él, sonriendo cuando este se levantó para aferrarse a su brazo.

-Con gusto, se siente mejor hacerlo contigo que cuando tengo sueños de ese zorro, me lo hace tan fuerte que siento me quiere partir ttebayo-se quejó haciendo un puchero pues al menos su amante se había tomado la molestia para acariciarlo y hacerle sentir especial.

-¿Tan malos son?-cuestiono curioso mientras se dirigían al baño juntos.

-Ahh.....bueno, no puedo decir que son malos ttebayo-admitió rascándose la nuca algo apenado, Boruto sonrió por esas palabras, al parecer él no era el único que se divertía con su padre.

Una vez en la ducha ambos se vieron fijamente mientras el agua mojaba sus cabellos, un brillo de complicidad estaba en sus ojos, sin dudarlo unieron sus labios, tomándose el tiempo para ser tanto cariñosos como apasionados, Boruto sujeto sus caderas para aprisionarlo contra la pared, las manos de Naruto rodearon su cuello, sus cuerpos se apegaban para compartir su calor, frotándose entre sí recordando la pasión de la noche anterior, deseando volver a revivirla, olvidándose de todos para entregarse a un momento de placer, un cariño mutuo que sentían entre ellos, podían ser por distintos motivos pero aun así hacían cada roce ser más placentero que el anterior, tan centrados en ellos mismos que ninguno escuchaba los golpes en la puerta de aquel apartamento, menos aun cuando los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a llenar ese lugar.

-Naruto Ni-chan, vine de visita-anunciaba el pequeño Konohamaru entrando a aquel departamento, podía escuchar sonidos recorriendo este, se asomó curioso por la habitación de su héroe y rival notando las manchas en la cama, las sabanas desarmadas y un peculiar objeto en el suelo-¿Qué es esto?-murmuro revisando aquel objeto sexual de arriba a abajo, sus oídos captaron un sonido proveniente del baño, reconocía claramente la voz de Naruto, era extraña sin embargo, era casi suplicante y otros ruidos similares a gemidos le hicieron sentirse nervioso, aun así como todo niño la curiosidad era la que ganaba, acercándose lentamente a aquella puerta, escuchándolo esta vez más fuerte, una voz acompañaba la de este en señal de que no estaba solo, tragando saliva estiro su mano, apoyándola en la madera de la puerta y presionando suavemente para abrirla.

Sin esperar nunca lo que encontraría


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo se encontraba despejado aquel día, el sol apenas había salido en señal de que sería un día agradable y soleado, la gente de la aldea Konoha aun en un estado de alerta siempre intentaba hacer su rutina diaria, intentar vivir sin preocupaciones pues a final de cuentas para algo existían los ninjas, aquellos que entrenaban desde pequeños en busca de poder servir a su aldea, asegurar la seguridad de las otras personas y ser reconocidos por ello, entre uno de los aspirantes a volverse un ninja se encontraba un niño llamado Konohamaru, aun estando en la academia este desde temprano había estado en las calles del lugar, el motivo para ello era ver a una persona especial para él, el único joven a quien admiraba y quería alcanzar, por ello mismo es que lo había apodado su "Jefe", estaba determinado a impresionarlo ese día, había practicado su jutsu sexy esos últimos días, estaba seguro de así poder tener su atención y pasarlo juntos, fue por ello que había decidido sorprenderlo en su casa, una pequeña risa se le escuchaba por la emoción de encontrarlo aun durmiendo, planeando saltarle encima y quizás hacer que se orinara en la cama por la sorpresa, claro, seguro le daría un golpe pero valdría totalmente la pena.

Había abierto la puerta en silencio, llamo su nombre y al no tener respuesta creyó que aun dormía, cuando avanzo pudo escucharlo, ruidos extraños estaban en el lugar, fue a buscarlo a su habitación y solo encontró dos camas desechas, las sabanas algo húmedas y un objeto similar a un pene adulto, lo sujeto en sus manos confundido, sin saber para que serviría o siquiera porque Naruto lo tenía, un fuerte grito le hizo ponerse alerta, la curiosidad lo llevo a seguir esos sonidos, la voz de su jefe era muy distinta, cada vez más aguda, el ruido de la ducha mostraban que estaban en el baño, por algún motivo a cada paso que daba sentía su corazón palpitar más rápido, cuando llego frente a la puerta sujeto la perilla, la giro lentamente para empujar un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirar encontrando a ambos rubios desnudos, sus cuerpos húmedos por el agua de la regadera sobre ellos, Naruto, su jefe se encontraba en el suelo de la ducha, de rodillas y apoyado en sus manos en cuatro patas, temblando y meciéndose junto a Boruto que estaba sobre él, sacando y metiendo su pene erecto de su interior ante la atónita vista de quien los espiaba.

-Ahh....mas-suplicaba mientras elevaba su cadera, entregándose al joven rubio que sujetaba con firmeza su trasero, moviéndose agresivamente contra el dándole lo que quería, haciendo que sonidos más agudos y eróticos salieran de los labios de Naruto a cada segundo. 

Las mejillas de Konohamaru comenzaron a arderle, sus manos a sudar, sentía que no debía mirar pero ya era tarde, sus ojos estaban recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio sin perderse detalle, un cuerpo delgado pero aun en forma para un ninja, sus cabellos húmedos cayendo sobre su frente, las mejillas sonrojadas y un hilo de saliva escapando de su boca, cuando noto lo grande que era su hombría cerró la puerta apresurado aun escuchando esos gemidos al otro lado de la madera, se comenzó a alejar mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estaba calentando, un dolor en su entrepierna le hizo sujetarla con sus manos, se sentía paralizado, no podía moverse de ese lugar hasta que un grito más fuerte le hizo reaccionar, hubo un prolongado silencio, la ducha deteniéndose en señal de que habían acabado y apresurado salió corriendo de ese lugar, una vez fuera del departamento comenzó a respirar agitado, las imágenes aun presentes en su cabeza se repetían una tras otra sin parar.

-"Que.....¿Qué hacían?"-pensaba sintiendo su corazón aun latiendo apresurado, su cuerpo arderle y ese dolor en su entrepierna aun presente, se quedó en ese lugar hasta que finalmente sintió como todo se iba calmando, no supo cuando se quedó ahí, debió ser una hora al menos pues escucho la puerta abrirse, ambos rubios saliendo ya vestidos y platicando entre sí.

-¡Jefe!-grito Konohamaru queriendo llamar su atención, provocando que este diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa y volteara a verlo, sus mejillas ardieron levemente por lo visto anteriormente, aun así se acercó y tomo su mano-Ven a jugar conmigo-le pidió jalándolo suavemente con una gran sonrisa, ambos jóvenes rubios se vieron de reojo y sonrieron por esa actitud infantil mientras Naruto lo apartaba suavemente de él.

-Lo siento, tengo que entrenar hoy-negó mientras señalaba a su acompañante, el menor no pudo evitar gruñir por tal rechazo de quien admiraba haciendo un puchero-Otro día será ttebayo-se despidió despeinando sus cabellos antes de darle la espalda e irse juntos.

Konohamaru no dejo que esa fuera la última palabra del día, asegurándose de que no lo vieran decidió seguir a ambos, viendo como salían de los terrenos urbanos de la aldea para dirigirse a las zonas de practica que solían usar los genin, sin embargo estos fueron aún más allá de eso, un campo en particular con un gran árbol donde su sensei solía entrenarlo, noto como ambos se estiraban en el lugar, se ponían en guardia uno frente al otro y entonces comenzaban a pelear, practicando taijutsu primero mientras el menor observaba entre unos arbustos, aun cuando solamente veía a Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en el otro, había cierta similitud entre ambos, no solo por el cabello rubio y las marcas en sus mejillas, sino que por algún motivo sentía que tenían un lazo más especial, ¿un hermano perdido?, ¿un primo?, por algún motivo esa impresión era la que venía a su mente, mientras estos intercambiaban golpes y se protegían del contrario comenzó a emocionarse un poco, queriendo acercarse más pero temiendo ser descubierto, conforme el tiempo avanzaba noto sus movimientos ser más lentos, ambos respirando más agitados sin quitar la mirada del otro, cuando sus puños chocaron ambos terminaron soltando un jadeo de cansancio cayendo de espaldas, observo curioso como ambos incorporaban, quedando sentados en el césped y finalmente comenzando a reírse, los escucho decir que necesitaban un descanso, ambos se quedaron apoyados debajo de un árbol, pensó que podría acercarse pero noto algo, la mano de Naruto moverse lentamente para tomar la del rubio a su lado, este mostrándose sorprendido por ello pero correspondiendo para observarlo.

-"Eso no es entrenar"-pensó Konohamaru molesto cuando vio como ambos se observaban, no era el mismo modo que cuando peleaban, podía verlo por como ambos se acercaban para poder besarse, sus labios acariciándose entre sí, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas por el tacto y las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse, Boruto acariciando suavemente una mejilla de su joven padre, Naruto rodeando el cuello del rubio, ambos cerrando sus ojos queriendo únicamente dejarse llevar por aquella cálida sensación, un gemido se ahogó en sus labios, cuando uno se alejaba el otro se acercaba queriendo más, comenzando a volverse más intenso y provocando que sus cuerpos reaccionarán.

-Boruto-gimoteo su nombre cuando el rubio apretó suavemente su entrepierna en la cual se veía un bulto ya formado. 

-Mira, no te puedes aguantar aun cuando lo hicimos esta mañana-sonrió de modo lujurioso mientras apreciaba la agitada expresión de su joven padre, lentamente deslizo su mano bajando el pantalón, dejando en evidencia que este no llevaba ropa interior ese día y deleitándose con la vista de su pene erecto rebotar al encontrarse libre de esa prenda-Dime que quieres ttebasa-susurro mientras masajeaba la hombría del rubio, viendo como este temblaba, lo miraba avergonzado antes de darle la espalda, levantarse y apoyarse contra el árbol dejando sus pantalones caer hasta sus tobillos.

-Por favor.....mételo ttebayo-pidió separando sus nalgas, dejando en evidencia su entrada dilatada en espera de ser estimulada-Ohhh-gimoteo cuando Boruto le dio una fuerte nalgada que resonó en el lugar, el rubio se relamió los labios con aquella vista, apretando su trasero con una mano bajo su propio pantalón, dejando libre su propia hombría erecta y palpitante ante la vista frente a él.

-Relájate, tu sabes que te encantara-susurro apegándose a su espalda, sujetando su cadera con sus manos queriendo mantenerlo firme en su lugar, sus labios besaron la mejilla de su joven padre, sus dientes mordieron suavemente la oreja de Naruto sacándole un gemido, su pene erecto se apoyó en su agujero frotándose suavemente, haciendo que la ansiedad en ambos creciera hasta comenzar a hacer presión, Naruto se mordió los labios al sentir como la punta entraba, buscaba relajarse, dejar que el largo entrara más fácil pero la sola fricción con sus paredes anales era demasiado, escalofríos lo recorrían desde su zona anal, su entrada se cerraba alrededor de esa dureza a la que comenzaba a volverse adicto, sintiendo como salía antes de arremeter contra su interior en un rápido movimiento.

-¡¡Ahh!!-un fuerte grito salió de sus labios mientras se aferraba al árbol, sus piernas temblaban mientras luchaba por acostumbrarse a tal intrusión, su respiración se agitaba, su mente se nublaba sintiendo como esa cálida dureza salía de su interior para meterse de golpe nuevamente, obligándolo a soltar un gemido más fuerte y sonoro a medida que los movimientos comenzaban a tomar fuerza y velocidad. 

Konohamaru apretó los dientes ante tal escena, era lo mismo de esa mañana, su jefe luciendo como una presa, entregándose sumisamente y pareciendo sufrir por lo que ese joven le hacía, "una humillación", "algo malo", esas ideas venían a la mente del pequeño pero también eran contradichas por el mismo Naruto, sus gemidos extraños no eran de dolor, los movimientos de su cuerpo que se mecía junto al otro era señal de que deseaba más, su pene que por algún motivo estaba duro y más grande rebotaba soltando pequeñas gotas transparentes, por ultimo sus ojos al momento de encontrarse con los de Boruto eran diferentes a como había llegado a mirar a alguien, estos parecían pedirle por algo más, estirando sus labios queriendo ser besado y siendo correspondido al instante, no podía entender que era lo que estaba haciendo pero poco le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que su jefe prefería estar con ese joven antes que él. Mientras caminaba por la aldea contenía las ganas de llorar, no era justo, Naruto fue su primer amigo, su rival, su héroe y su "jefe", aquel a quien le había importado poco que fuera el nieto del tercer hokage, tenían mucha historia juntos y ahora un chico de quien sabe dónde salió parecía mas unido a el que cualquier otro, especialmente por el modo que se habían besado, Naruto nunca lo había besado o siquiera ofrecido sus labios a él, ese pensamiento lo hizo morder la bufanda que siempre llevaba, estaba tan molesto que pateaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso, si fuera un poco más grande Naruto lo invitaría a su casa, si fuera un ninja Naruto entrenaría con él, eran solo 3 años de diferencia entre ellos pero sentía que hubiera una distancia abismal entre los dos.

-"Seguro pasaría más tiempo conmigo si supiera hacer eso"-pensó molesto mientras pateaba una piedra, mientras la veía rebotar en el camino sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciéndole sonreír.

Mientras el pequeño corría en dirección a la casa de quien sabia podía ayudarlo, los entrenamientos de Boruto y Naruto habían continuado, después de tener aquel descanso para satisfacer sus instintos sexuales volvieron a tomar la práctica, esta vez usando su propio ninjutsu para eso, aun cuando Boruto no podía usar muchas de sus técnicas para evitar llamar la atención lograba mantenerse en pie, sus clones peleaban contra los de su joven padre, aun cuando Naruto podía hacer muchos más que él se las ingeniaba para tomar control de la situación, guiándolo a una trampa, haciendo que se golpearan entre ellos, podían ser mas en número pero exactamente porque eran pocos él y sus clones podían sincronizarse más fácilmente, finalmente el lugar se llenó de explosiones de humo quedando solo ellos dos, chocando sus kunai entre si hasta finalmente tomar distancia.

-Okey....ahora si necesito un descanso-gimoteo Boruto respirando agitado con sus manos en las rodillas por como llevaban ya horas practicando un jutsu tras otro.

-Oh vamos, sé que eres mejor eso ttebayo-se quejó Naruto al aun tener energías de sobra. 

-Hay una gran diferencia entre follarte toda la noche y gastar todo mi chakra ttebasa-respondió sonriendo de lado mientras su joven padre se rascaba la nuca algo apenado por esas palabras-En fin, si quieres tu quédate a entrenar y yo iré por el almuerzo-le propuso dándole la espalda y estirándose un poco antes de alejarse.

-¡Tráeme un ramen!-grito mientras veía como este agitaba su mano en señal de haberlo escuchado, una vez se perdió de vista no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y tocar suavemente sus labios sintiendo sus mejillas arder, sin duda alguna entrenar junto a alguien era agradable pero lo era aún más tener a alguien tan atractivo que le hiciera sentirse especial, Boruto había despertado su instinto sexual y también lo aceptaba sin importar sus gustos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo despertaba otras sensaciones en él, cada vez que se tocaban o sus labios se rozaban no podía evitar sentir que había una conexión más especial entre ellos, como si estuviera destinado que se conocieran-"Si tan solo no tuviera novio.....quizá nosotros"-pensaba agitando su cabeza mientras sujetaba su kunai, tenía que controlarse, no podía simplemente sentir algo por ese rubio solamente porque tuvieron sexo, se dispuso a seguir entrenando para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente al igual que su estómago.

-¡Jefe!-aquel grito le hizo tropezarse cuando iba a dar un salto, gruñendo volteo sobre su hombro notando como se acercaba Konohamaru con una gran sonrisa y sus manos tras la espalda-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo el menor con un tono algo juguetón, el rubio inclino la cabeza y antes de quejarse el menor le mostro que escondía tras él.

-¡Ramen!-grito emocionado viendo como era un tazón grande, inhalo la fragancia profundamente y lo reconoció, era de su restaurante favorito Ichiraku, sin poderlo evitar comenzó a babear, extendiendo sus brazos pero su comida preferida se alejó de él.

-Si quieres el ramen tendrás que hacer algo por mi después-le advirtió Konohamaru mientras el rubio asentía rápidamente-¿Lo prometes?-cuestiono alzando su ceja esperando no se fuera a echar para atrás.

-Por mi honor de ninja y futuro hokage-afirmo alzando su mano, Konohamaru sonrió viendo como su plan estaba funcionando, en menos de 5 minutos los fideos ya habían desaparecido y sabia era momento de actuar.

-Bueno, ya que terminaste hora de mi favor-menciono viendo como Naruto bebía el resto de la sopa, este asintió soltando un suspiro de felicidad por su comida favorita -Muéstrame tu pene-pidió Konohamaru y esas simples palabras generaron un extenso silencio entre ambos.

-......¿eh?-cuestiono mientras toda la felicidad del ramen se había destruido por tales palabras.

-Que me enseñes tu pene-repitió con una sonrisa sujetando su pantalón, jalándolo suavemente en espera de poder quitárselo.

-¡Por supuesto que no ttebayo!-grito con fuerza al ver como este lo decía enserio.

-Lo prometiste-se quejó a lo cual el rubio comenzó a sudar recordando su palabra hace 5 minutos.

-U-Una cosa es un tazón de ramen y otra es que me desnude ttebayo, ¿no quieres otra cosa?, ¿un perrito?, ¿unos dangos?-le intentaba proponer para poder quitarse de esa mala situación mientras el menor apretó los puños.

-¡Si yo fuera Boruto lo harías enseguida!-grito molesto mientras tales palabras hicieron que el rostro de Naruto se sonrojara al saber que los había visto-No soy tan importante como el ¿verdad?-bufo haciendo un puchero, amenazando con llorar poniendo tenso al rubio.

-N-No, es decir, eres importante pero-gimoteo sin saber que decir, como salirse de esa situación tan bizarra, el menor aun sujetaba su pantalón en señal de que no iba a rendirse, sabiendo que estaba entre el kunai y la pared además de haber dado su palabra ninja soltó un fuerte suspiro-Bueno...solo una mirada ttebayo-bufo mientras se acomodaba en el césped sujetando su pantalón.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción, Naruto apoyo un dedo en sus labios indicando que guardara silencio, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y entonces deslizo la tela hasta sus tobillos, dejando en evidencia su entrepierna siendo apreciada por los ojos del menor-Wow, es más grande que el mío-dijo Konohamaru inclinándose para ver la hombría del rubio, recorriendo con la mirada desde sus bolas hasta la punta cubierta con el prepucio.

-Claro que lo es ttebayo-bufo pues había una diferencia entre sus edades, era de esperar que estuviera más desarrollado que él, se quedó en ese lugar esperando a que este se aburriera, sin embargo por como este observaba su hombría parecía que eso tomaría tiempo e intentaba no tener algún pensamiento indecente por estar así, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la mano de Konohamaru se movió para sujetar su pene tomándolo por sorpresa. 

-Mmm pero no está como cuando estas con el-murmuro apretando suavemente el pene de Naruto, estaba suave y recordaba bien que cuando estaba con Boruto era grande y duro, movió su mano de arriba a abajo, acariciando todo el largo queriendo lograr con ello alguna reacción. 

-E-Espera, ni siquiera sabes que estás haciendo ttebayo-gimoteo viendo como le terminaba de quitar el pantalón y lo arrojaba lejos de su alcance.

-Claro que sí, lo leí en una revista-respondió este mientras tales palabras hicieron que el rostro de Naruto se pusiera azul del miedo.

-¿Que revista ttebayo?-cuestiono teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Esta-respondió sacándola de su bolsillo trasero y Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver que se podían ver hombres desnudos en la portada-Ebizu la tenía escondida, la encontré y así aprendí que tú y Boruto han estado teniendo sexo gay-respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa pero el rubio estaba tan pálido como una hoja.

-N-No le has dicho a nadie ¿verdad?-pregunto suplicando a todos los dioses que nadie se enterara o tendría más de una explicación que dar a muchas personas.

-No-respondió y Naruto soltó un prolongado suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba a salvo-Además, yo también quiero tener sexo gay contigo-añadió Konohamaru queriendo ver más de él.

-No sabes lo que....¡¡ahhh!!-grito por como en su distracción el menor le había empujado, dejándolo de espaldas contra el suelo y separado sus piernas para dejarlo expuesto ante él.

-Wow, Boruto soltó mucha de esa cosita blanca en ti, estas muy abierto también -decía Konohamaru viendo impresionado el ano de su admiración, contrario al suyo este se encontraba abierto al igual que se apreciaban algunas gotas blancas aun saliendo de este, sin poderlo evitar movió su mano, presionó su dedo en aquel agujero para recoger ese líquido observando como temblaba y al empujarlo entraba sin problema alguno.

-N-No.....no toques ahí-gimoteo apretando sus puños al estar aún sensible, su agujero había sido constantemente estimulado al punto que el más leve roce le generaba escalofríos, cuando sintió como metía un segundo dedo soltó un fuerte gemido sin poder evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara.

-Mira, se puso duro otra vez-susurro Konohamaru viendo como el pene del rubio temblaba, conforme movía sus dedos lograba que este creciera en tamaño y grosor-Aquí entro la cosita de Boruto, mis dedos seguro son nada comparado con eso-dijo metiendo sus dedos lo más profundo que pudo, observando poco a poco el prepucio retirarse hasta dejar el glande expuesto ante él.

-¡¡Ahh!!-el fuerte gemido que salió de los labios de Naruto fue inevitable, su cuerpo estaba sensible, se encontraba expuesto en medio del campo, su entrada anal ocupada por los dedos de un menor y como respuesta de ello se encontraba duro, su hombría palpitando, pidiendo atención y encontrándola cuando la mano del pequeño lo sujeto para masajearlo de arriba a abajo.

-Esta tan grande, logre que se pusiera grande-gimoteaba Konohamaru con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ese calor en su cuerpo volvía a manifestarse, la sensación extraña en su entrepierna y un deseo en su mente, acerco su rostro apoyándolo contra la entrepierna de Naruto, temblando por como esa hombría acariciaba sus mejillas, el olor llenaba sus narices y sin poder aguantarse saco su lengua, decidido a probar la hombría de a quien admiraba.

-Espera......no hagas eso ttebayo- gimoteo sin ser escuchado, la lengua de Konohamaru se deslizo lentamente por todo el largo, bañándolo en su saliva hasta llegar a la punta, estimulando el glande y provocando escalofríos en Naruto más intensos cuando le dio un beso a esa zona.

-Mmm....sabe saladito-susurro moviendo su lengua de arriba a abajo, recordando lo visto en las imágenes de la revista, pensando que lo hacía bien por como esa dureza seguía palpitando.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestiono Naruto sintiendo que iba a enloquecer, la lengua del menor se sentía demasiado bien, una parte de él sabía que debía detenerlo pero otra solo deseaba meter su pene en esa boca y darle lo que tanto quería.

-Porque quiero ser especial para ti- respondió observándolo de una manera triste llamando su atención-No es justo que Boruto haga esto contigo y yo no, yo te quiero mucho más que el-gimoteo dispuesto a seguir pero la mano de Naruto lo detuvo.

-Konohamaru-susurro entendiendo que este únicamente se había sentido celoso, se rio suavemente por ello, de algún modo se sentía feliz, esas palabras realmente lo hacían sentirse bien pues aun cuando solo era un niño este lo quería, se quedó observándolo unos momentos, el pequeño quería volver a lamer su pene pero sujeto suavemente sus mejillas, le hizo elevar el rostro y sin dudarlo unió sus labios con los de él.

Konohamaru se quedó paralizado por aquella sorpresa, sus suaves labios eran acariciados por los de Naruto, la lengua de este los acariciaba, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del menor introdujo su lengua haciéndolo reaccionar, un gemido fue la única respuesta del pequeño, temblando sujeto la chaqueta del rubio, buscando un apoyo mientras sentía el beso ser más intenso de lo que esperaba, poco a poco se separaron, Konohamaru solo pudo respirar por un segundo antes de volver a ser besado, esta vez pudo responder de mejor manera, de un modo torpe movía sus labios, intentando seguir el ritmo de los del otro pero perdiendo, siendo dominado en cosa de segundos, entregándose a aquella caricia hasta que volvieron a separarse, esta vez dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva aun conectando sus bocas.

-J-Jefe-gimoteo sonrojado por lo que había experimentado, su corazón le latía como loco, el calor en su cuerpo era aún más intenso que antes y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. 

-Ni una palabra a nadie-murmuro Naruto mientras se desabrochaba su chaqueta, Konohamaru observo como se la quitaba dejando expuesta su playera de mallas-Sino, no jugaras más conmigo ttebayo-le advirtió quitándose también esa prenda, dejando su pecho firme expuesto ante los ojos del menor que no podía apartar la mirada. 

-S-Si-afirmo mientras tragaba con algo de fuerza sin poder creer que tenía a su admiración desnudo frente a él, este le sonreía de un modo que le generaba escalofríos, observo como se levantaba y su pene erecto quedaba frente a su rostro luciendo aún más grande que antes. 

-Ven, quiero que le des un besito ttebayo-susurro frotando su hombría suavemente en su rostro, Konohamaru no se resistió, sus labios hicieron tacto en el glande expuesto, su lengua lo comenzó a acariciar y cerro sus ojos concentrándose en su sabor, dejándose llevar por el calor que transmitía y soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir que estaba entrando en su boca.

Naruto soltó un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir esa húmeda y cálida cavidad alrededor de su pene, respiro profundo sabiendo que debía calmarse, aun así era difícil por como la simple fricción contra esa húmeda lengua era algo que le enloquecía, ver tan entregado y sumiso al menor por el alteraba sus hormonas, lo llevaba a introducir su hombría erecta cada vez más en esa boca, sintiendo con gusto como a cada centímetro Konohamaru soltaba una mayor cantidad de saliva, mostrando cuanto era su deseo de saborearlo hasta llegar a la mitad, escuchando una arcada de su parte siendo señal de que era su límite pero eso no le molesto, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando para poder preocuparse por un detalle como ese.

-Ahh.....cuidado con los dientes-gimoteo mientras veía como este hacia arcadas al llegar a la mitad, supuso que ese era su límite pero no se preocupó, sujeto su cabeza suavemente, saco su dureza y volvió a meterla con rapidez, soltando un fuerte gemido de placer por ello, sintiéndose mejor de lo que esperaba comenzó a marcar el ritmo de esa chupada, sabiendo que debería tener cuidado pero conforme las sensaciones eran más intensas poco a poco comenzó a perder el control. 

-"El pene de Naruto....me gusta tanto"-la mente de Konohamaru estaba comenzando a nublarse, a cada arremetida en su boca solamente podía entregarse, succionar como podía, mover su lengua para acariciar esa dureza, conforme los segundos pasaban no podía evitar desearlo más descubriendo un nuevo gusto por ello-"Mas.....quiero saborearlo más"-una de sus manos masturbaba la base de lo que no entraba, la otra apretaba las grandes bolas del rubio, sabiendo que eso le gustaba por como ese pene palpitaba en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza.

-¡Ahhh!, con calma ttebayo-gimió Naruto al ver como este succionaba más fuerte y mecía su cabeza mostrando que deseaba tener aún más de lo que tenía excitando al rubio-Okey, relaja tu garganta-susurro sujetando la cabeza del menor, manteniéndolo firme empujo suavemente su cadera sintiendo como la saliva de este rodeaba toda su dureza, la lengua acariciando todo el largo a medida que lograba ingresar más, momentos de intenso placer culminaron cuando toda su dureza entro en esa cavidad oral, sus piernas temblaron de placer observando la nariz de Konohamaru hundida en sus vellos rubios en la base de su pene.

-"M-Muy grande"-pequeñas lagrimas caían de los ojos del menor, sentía que se estaba ahogando pero también lo disfrutaba, podía sentir en su garganta la hombría del rubio palpitar, como se deslizaba hacia afuera para volver a entrar, comenzando a tomar velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, teniendo que recibirlo todo, succionando como podía mientras sentía algo húmedo hacerse presente en sus propios pantalones.

-Ya casi......Konohamaru-gruñía Naruto mientras sentía como este le apretaba sus bolas más fuerte, las succiones, la fricción, su expresión de placer fueron los que finalmente hicieron que no fuera posible contenerse por más tiempo-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito de placer metiéndose profundamente en su garganta, su pene se hincho antes de eyacular directamente en esta, haciendo que sus chorros de semen marcharan toda esa cavidad oral y la llenara, la boca de Konohamaru no pudo con todo, gotas escapaban de la comisura de sus labios, sabía que se iba a ahogar por lo que saco su pene en un rápido movimiento, soltando el resto de su semilla masculina sobre el menor que sonrojado se había visto obligado a tragárselo todo. 

-Jefe-gimoteo sonrojado y agitado por como esos chorros seguían saliendo, manchando su rostro y ropas por igual, el fuerte sabor aun presente en su boca nublaba su mente, saco su lengua intentando atrapar las ultimas gotas, jadeando y buscando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba presente en su rostro, había hecho que Naruto soltara esa sustancia blanca por su culpa, le había demostrado que podía darle placer y nada le hacía sentirse más feliz.

-Bien hecho-le felicito Naruto acariciando sus cabellos cariñosamente, observando como el menor se acurrucaba en su mano feliz por el cumplido aun cuando apenas comenzaban-Ahora, quítate eso ttebayo-susurro sujetando la playera de Konohamaru, noto como este se sonrojaba al saber que iba a desnudarlo, no respondió nada, sin embargo ver como este alzaba sus brazos era señal de que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Quito la prenda dejando expuesto el pecho suave de Konohamaru notando sus pezones rosados de infante, los siguientes fueron los pantalones quedando lejos como los suyos, Naruto se mostró curioso al ver que usaba calzoncillos blancos, más aun se relamió los labios por ver una mancha húmeda en la parte de enfrente, separo las piernas del menor, sujeto los bordes de esa ropa interior y la deslizo lentamente, disfrutando arrojarlos lejos teniendo frente a él a su pequeño amigo, desnudo y vulnerable ante su vista no pudo evitar que su pene se alzara nuevamente, la apenada expresión de Konohamaru solo lo provocaba más, le hacía sentir un depredador a punto de devorar a una tierna y deliciosa presa.

-Es pequeño-dijo de modo burlón mientras Konohamaru hacia puchero por sus palabras, se rio suavemente mientras empujaba sus caderas con las de él, haciendo que ambos penes se encontraran y se frotaran entre sí para estimularse uno al otro.

-Jefe....es muy grande-gimoteo Konohamaru viendo sonrojado como el rubio le doblaba en largo y grosor, Naruto sonrió orgulloso de tales palabras acercándose a él, beso sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello y comenzó a descender cada vez más queriendo dejar su marca en cada parte de ese cuerpo-Ahhh.....jefe-gimoteo temblando mientras no podía resistirse, los labios de Naruto dejaban cálidas sensaciones en su piel a medida que descendía, sus pezones fueron succionados hasta quedar duros, la lengua del rubio acariciando su ombligo generando cosquillas y escalofríos, un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios cuando los labios del rubio rodearon su pene erecto, una succión le hizo retorcerse, podía sentir la lengua de este jugar suavemente con el prepucio que cubría la punta, sus manos masajeaban sus pequeñas bolas antes de sujetar sus piernas y alzarlas para dejarlo más expuesto ante él.

-Están gorditas-susurro Naruto apretando las nalgas del menor, amasándolas con sus manos, dejando sus dedos marcados antes de separarlas para poder observar su ano, un pequeño agujero cerrado y virgen que el pronto se haría cargo. 

-Mi colita-susurro el menor sonrojado por como los ojos del rubio estaban en esa zona, sintió como movía su cuerpo, lo hacía ponerse en cuatro patas con su trasero alzado hacia el provocando que se sintiera avergonzado-Ahhh-gimoteo temblando cuando Naruto le dio una nalgada antes de separar sus glúteos.

-Tranquilo, voy a prepararte bien ttebayo-susurro besando una de sus nalgas suavemente, era la primera vez que hacia eso, más bien, era la primera vez que se lo haría a alguien que no fueran sus clones en una de sus noches solitarias donde los hacia aparecer para darse placer, beso aquel pequeño agujero viendo al menor temblar, mordió suavemente una de sus nalgas y sin querer hacerlo esperar más saco su lengua.

Konohamaru apretó el césped debajo de él mientras un escalofrió le recorría, podía sentir algo húmedo acariciando su ano, mojándolo poco a poco mientras no entendía como Naruto se atrevía a hacer eso, sus dudas terminaron cuando un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios, podía sentir como estaba presionando contra su ano, finalmente introduciéndose y sintió sus orejas arderle, la lengua de Naruto estaba dentro de él, acariciando sus paredes anales vírgenes, saliendo para lamer alrededor de su ano antes de volver a ingresar, los movimientos repitiéndose constantemente, provocando que el menor arrancara el césped debajo de el por los constantes cambios de estímulos, sin darle tiempo a ajustarse alguno mientras poco a poco era dilatado, el rubio sonrió pues se encontraba bastante limpio, era señal de que Konohamaru se había bañado recientemente pero también estaba su aroma natural, uno que mezclado con la clara fragancia de excitación resultaban en un fuerte afrodisiaco para él, uno que mantenía su pene duro como una roca, su lengua se movía más rápido, ansiando poder invadir cuanto antes ese pequeño cuerpo, cuando se aseguró de que estaba suficientemente húmedo presiono un dedo, ingresándolo suavemente, viendo como el menor temblaba y al introducirlo por completo este alzo su cadera poniéndose tenso, Konohamaru comenzó a jadear cada vez más rápido, un cosquilleo recorriendo su abdomen a cada estimulo, tornándose más intenso cuando un segundo dedo ingreso, ambos deslizándose en su húmeda entrada hasta presionar una zona que hizo aquella sensación tornarse más fuerte.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-chillo Konohamaru sonrojado cuando un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sintió su pene palpitar y entonces expulsar algo con fuerza, a cada chorro que salía los espasmos eran más fuertes, sus brazos no lo sostuvieron y termino de cara en el césped, viendo como esas gotas blancas seguían saliendo de su hombría manchando el suelo debajo de él, Naruto sonrió sacando su lengua y sus dedos, sujeto las caderas del menor y las elevo, posicionándose detrás de el para frotar su dureza entre esas suaves nalgas sabiendo que no podría resistirlo más.

-Relájate-susurro suavemente viendo como el menor estaba respirando agitado, masajeo suavemente el pene de este, sintiendo como aun con su primer orgasmo seguía estando duro, eso mostraba cuanto deseaba Konohamaru que eso ocurriera, que tuviera sexo con él y no pensaba hacerse suplicar, apoyo el glande en aquel agujero húmedo de su saliva, comenzó a hacer presión y cuando pudo deslizarse dentro un fuerte gemido de placer escapo de sus labios.

-Mmm-el menor se mordió los labios y apretó los puños, intento relajarse como le había dicho el rubio pero apenas ingreso la punta sentía que lo estaba partiendo en dos, a cada centímetro que ese pene ingresaba en su pequeño agujero sus piernas temblaban sintiendo como era llenado, esa ardiente dureza invadiéndolo, frotándose en sus paredes anales vírgenes mientras las manos de Naruto masajeaba su pene aun erecto, intentando distraerle del dolor, pidiendo que fuera fuerte por el hasta realizar un rápido movimiento, arremetiéndolo e ingresando totalmente sin querer hacerlo esperar más.

-Ohhh-un enorme gemido de placer escapo de los labios del rubio, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras esa estrecha cavidad anal se cerraba alrededor de su hombría, una placentera sensación le recorría, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, un agradable calor recorría su cuerpo llevándolo a sujetar las cadenas del pequeño para poder comenzar a salir, viéndolo temblar hasta dejar la mitad dentro y volvió a empujar con fuerza, arrancándole un fuerte gemido que resonó en el lugar y se volvían más constantes a medida que sus movimientos lo eran también.

Las uñas de Konohamaru estaban enterradas en el suelo, sus puños apretaban el césped hasta el punto de arrancarlo, desesperado buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse, un apoyo para poder soportar esas estocadas que le provocaban sensaciones que nunca experimento, aun así estaba feliz, estaba haciéndolo, estaba teniendo sexo con Naruto del mismo modo que este lo hacía con Boruto, el rubio mostraba un lado que no conocía de él, sus dedos recorrían su pequeño cuerpo, el más leve roce con su piel generaba escalofríos y lo hacía sonrojar, pronto las presiones en su interior fueron reemplazadas por un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, el dolor había disminuido, reemplazado por unos estímulos que él nunca pensó sentir, la fricción de esa dureza comenzaba a volverse agradable, sintiendo su pene erecto rebotar como prueba de ello a cada movimiento, finalmente el mismo comenzó a mecerse contra el rubio, intentando guiarlo para que volviera a tocar esos lugares especiales en él.

-Naruto......Jefe-gimoteaba mientras un hilo de saliva estaba cayendo por su boca, una fuerte estocada le hizo gritar su nombre, Naruto le dio una fuerte nalgada observando como este finalmente se había acostumbrado a su tamaño, deslizándose más rápido saco su pene dejando solo la punta dentro, volviendo a clavarse por completo viendo como este se retorcía, mordía sus labios intentando callarse pero siendo imposible cuando aquellos intensos movimientos golpearon algo en el que le hicieron perder el control de su cuerpo.

-Niño malo-susurro viendo como Konohamaru se había orinado, esa era la señal que esperaba, ya sabía dónde se encontraba su próstata y solo ver aquellas gotas caer en el suelo le hizo dirigir sus golpes en esa zona, noto como las piernas de Konohamaru temblaban, a cada estocada este amenazaba con perder las fuerzas y caer de golpe en el suelo, el rubio podía notarlo y rodeándolo con sus brazos salió de su interior, un pequeño quejido salió de los labios del menor por como ese torrente de placer se había detenido, Naruto sonriendo por ello se sentó apoyando su espalda en un árbol cercano, atrajo al menor hacia el posicionándolo sobre sus piernas, sujetando su hombría palpitante hizo que apuntara el agujero dilatado del menor, beso suavemente su espalda, sus hombros, sujeto sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento lo hizo sentarse sobre él.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito Konohamaru al ser empalado en un rápido movimiento, Naruto apretó sus dientes al sentir como había logrado deslizarse sin problemas, una prueba de que tan abierto estaba el menor por su culpa y cuando las paredes anales de este apresaron su pene supo que era señal de cuanto lo deseaba, dándole unos segundos para acostumbrarse sujeto su cadera, levantándolo de su dureza y dejándolo caer en un rápido movimiento, arrancándole otro fuerte gemido mientras poco a poco iba retomando el ritmo intenso de antes.

-Eso es.....lo haces bien-susurro Naruto viendo como a cada estocada era el mismo pequeño quien se movía junto a él, comenzando a montarlo a su propio ritmo, usando la fuerza de sus débiles piernas para alzarse de su hombría y dejarse caer nuevamente, el rubio sonrió por como tenía una gran vista de cómo entraba y salía de ese pequeño cuerpo, encontrando placer y orgullo en cada grito que le sacaba, cada gemido, decidiendo volver a tomar el control, meciendo sus caderas y sujetando a Konohamaru arremetiéndolo cada vez más rápido, dispuesto a hacerle saber que esto era su culpa por haberlo provocado.

-No.....jefe, otra vez-gimoteaba el menor apoyando sus manos en su abdomen, sintiendo como si a cada estocada el pene del rubio presionara en esa zona, Naruto sonrió sabiendo a que se refería, aun así hizo oídos sordos a sus advertencias, una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo, aumentando el placer que este sentía y provocando con ello que se acercara cada vez más a su orgasmo, las gotas que comenzaban a salir de su palpitante hombría eran una clara señal de eso 

-Ya casi.....voy a acabar-gruño mientras sentía su pene erecto palpitando y expulsando gotas en señal de que también estaba cerca, sujetando los hombros del menor lo movía cada vez más rápido sobre él, queriendo llegar aún más profundo mientras sentía como ese agujero se cerraba cada vez más alrededor de su dureza, supo que no podría sacarlo, no podía detenerse en ese punto y eso era bueno pues sabía que Konohamaru no quería que lo hiciera, como este llamaba su nombre era una prueba de eso, ambos perdiendo la capacidad de controlarse, llamándose uno al otro hasta alcanzar juntos ese placentero éxtasis que ambos buscaban.

Pequeños chorros blancos fueron disparados del pene de Konohamaru, haciendo al menor sacar su lengua sonrojado por la placentera sensación, manchando la mano de Naruto mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso, su interior se cerró con fuerza alrededor del pene en su interior, escucho claramente el rugido de placer del rubio, como la dureza de este se hinchaba y entonces sintió como explotaba en él, el mismo semen que antes había tragado ahora era expulsado en su cavidad anal, escalofríos, espasmos le recorrían sintiendo esos chorros viscosos y calientes comenzar a llenarlo, haciéndole expulsar aún más de su propia esencia masculina mientras Naruto lo abrazaba por la espalda, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras continuaba descargándose en el, tomando su último rastro de virginidad anal y sintiéndose orgulloso de ello, de ser quien hubiera tomado ese privilegio antes que alguien, una felicidad le recorría con ello de que ese joven deseara tanto entregarse a él, más aun, que buscara su cariño tan desesperadamente hablaba de que tan importante era para Konohamaru, su pecho se sintió cálido por ello, era una buena sensación.

-Ahh.....¿estás bien?-pregunto intentando controlar su respiración mientras sentía los últimos chorros de semen ser expulsados dentro de él, soltando un gemido de placer los cuerpos de ambos se relajaron, Konohamaru cayendo sin remedio sobre su pecho mientras el rubio lo abrazaba besando sus mejillas.

-Sí, eso creo-gimoteo acariciando suavemente su abdomen, la cálida y pegajosa sensación aun presente en su zona anal pero siendo agradable, una sonrisa de victoria estaba en su rostro pues había logrado lo que quería, ser más cercano a quien más admiraba en el mundo-.....¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?-cuestiono agitado provocando que Naruto se riera suavemente de tales palabras, beso cariñosamente su mejilla abrazándolo por la espalda, manteniéndolo en su lugar y compartiendo su calor tras aquella placentera experiencia.

-Quizás quieras descansar un poco ttebasa, apuesto que no puedes caminar-ambos jóvenes se pusieron tensos por escuchar otra vez presente en el lugar, voltearon algo temerosos la mirada encontrando a Boruto sentado cómodamente bajo un árbol-Hey-les saludo comiendo relajadamente unos dangos que había traído consigo.

-Ahhh ¿cuánto llevas ahí ttebayo?-cuestiono Naruto rascándose la nuca apenado por como los había descubierto mientras Konohamaru sonrojado cruzaba sus piernas intentando cubrir su pene.

-Mmm desde que le lamiste el trasero, ni siquiera intentaba ocultarme, ustedes sí que estaban metidos en lo que hacían- respondió mientras terminaba de comer para levantarse de su lugar-Espero que aún les queden energías, no quiero quedarme afuera ttebasa-menciono llegando a su lado para acariciar la mejilla de su joven padre, disfrutando como este se sonrojaba y se estremecía cuando su otra mano acaricio su pecho lentamente.

-Ahhh quizás necesito un descanso ttebayo-dijo mientras notaba como Konohamaru aun sin levantarse de su pene volteaba a mirarlo, abrazándose a su pecho y frotándose contra el viéndose un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-¿Chicos?......¿ayuda?-gimoteo tragando con fuerza al encontrarse atrapado entre ellos dos, una mirada lujuriosa estaba presente en sus rostros, mostrando que ambos aun tenían energías para poder darle algo de cariño a su cuerpo, Naruto realmente no sabía cuánto podría resistir su cuerpo, menos aún su razón pues cuando ambos besaron sus mejillas soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción simplemente debía dejarse querer por ambos, después de todo.

La idea le agradaba


End file.
